


Manuscript

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie





	Manuscript

So, what do all of you think of my story? Dan?”

 

Roseanne nudged Dan who was staring at the fridge. The rest of the family were spread around the kitchen. Darlene, and David seated across from DJ at the table. Becky was leaning against the kitchen counter said manuscript in hand, with Mark looking at it over her shoulder. Jackie was making faces to keep Jerry and Andy entertained. 

 

“We should wait till Mom gets here.” Jackie piped up picking up Andy, and balancing him on her hip. 

 

“Why?” Sneered Roseanne

 

“Aunt Jackie’s right I can’t wait to see Grandma’s face.” Darlene mused while poking David’s face.

 

“Darlene please stop that?” David swatted at her hand gently.

 

“I still can’t believe you kill me in the end Rosie.”  Dan spoke as he opened a can of beer. 

 

DJ tossed a can of soda at Becky which Mark caught , Becky merly rose an eyebrow at her mother. 

 

“No Offense Mrs.Conner, but I didn’t really like the big revelation at the end.” David spoke up as he looked up from his sketchbook, Darlene trying to peek at what he was drawing giving up on trying to get his attention by poking him relentlessly.

 

Roseanne quirked an eyebrow, “What exactly did none of you like about it” her eyes going over each of their faces. 

 

“Killing off Dad, and than switching us around.” Becky said, crossing her arms, leaning back into Mark as she felt his thumbs caress her knuckles. Mark kissed Becky’s temple before looking to his in laws, “ Not to mention that you made me seem like an idiot.” He grumbled, glaring at his mother-in-law.

 

“ I like that you gave me a girlfriend mom.” DJ stood up took the manuscript from Becky, and flipped through the pages. He continued as he walk towards his Dad, “But making Dad die at the end, not so much.” 

 

Dan took the manuscript from DJ, “ There is a part I like though Rosie.” He mused as he looked towards Roseanne, while glancing at Jackie, chuckling he said, “Making Jackie a complete nutcase over Andy.”

 

Jackie handed Andy to Mark, who smiled at the toddler now in his arms, while Becky now held Jerry and was speaking softly to her baby brother. The couple smiling at each other, before returning part of their attention to the obvious drama that was about to unfold.

 

Walking over to stand closer to her sister, Jackie placed her hands on her hips, “Well at least I didn’t have an fictional affair thank you very much.” Jackie sent a pointed look to Dan, who shook his head. 

 

Darlene looked at her parents, and her aunt, “I say it was good to a certain extent mom, but I have to agree with Ol’ Bubble Butt here.”  Darlene turned to look at her sister, Becky rolled her eyes at the use of Darlene’s little nickname for her.

 

“Switching Healys on us. Really. I’ll rather die than ever be with stupid.” Darlene ran her hand through David’s wavy curls. 

 

“Hey! I’m not a total idiot. And wouldn’t ever think of being with you, butch.” Mark smirked as Becky patted his shoulder affectionately, he remembered that Becky told him that she would call Darlene that nickname to irritate her.  


End file.
